Generally, when a touch panel of a mobile communication device (a personal digital assistant (PDA), for example) is used to dial a phone number, the touch panel usually comprises two display areas, one is for displaying a soft keypad (virtual keypad, monitor keypad), the other one is for displaying a dialed phone number. As shown in FIG. 1, a touch panel of a mobile communication device 100 comprises two display areas 110 and 120. The display area 110 displays a soft keypad, which is usually located at the lower portion of the touch panel. The display area 120 displays a dialed phone number, which is usually located at the upper portion of the touch panel. In some mobile communication device, another display area 130 is farther provided for displaying the contact information corresponding to the dialed phone number.
As described, a touch panel for dialing a phone number usually has two or more display areas, therefore the display area size for the virtual keypad is limited. The display area size for each virtual button of the virtual keypad is so small that neighboring virtual buttons may be accidentally touched when a specific number or symbol of a virtual button is pressed.
Thus, a method for displaying dialing information without reducing the size for displaying virtual buttons of a virtual keypad for a mobile communication device to reduce accidental touch is desirable.